


Not Everything Needs Words

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Cake, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing (filthy) scenes from Tsukino_Akume’s “Ambiguous Living Spaces”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ambiguous Living Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939810) by [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume). 



> This is... I feel like I need a shower. This scene takes place in Chapter 4.   
> Assuming there are more "left out" scenes in ALS, there will probably be more chapters to this.

Antonio can’t even fumble for the light switch as Jayden pushes against him, pushing himself off the wall and making Antonio stumble backwards and bump into the sofa. It’s both aggressive and gentle, that impossible balance that Jayden somehow manages, as his mouth moves against Antonio’s while Antonio’s hands find Jayden’s hips and back and ass. 

They break apart briefly, and Antonio reaches up with one hand to swipe Jayden’s hair away from his face and out of his eyes. Jayden leans into the touch, a small choked off noise coming out of his throat, and while Antonio’s lips form into a small grin he has to swallow at the sound. 

Jayden’s hand trails down, and a clumsy inexperienced hand seeks permission at the button of his jeans while Jayden blushes and can’t look him in the eye. 

If his heart wasn’t in his throat, Antonio would laugh at him. But he’s glad he can’t force out any sound, because it would make Jayden stop or back away or second guess. And Antonio isn’t letting Jayden out of his grasp right now. 

He brings his own hand down to where Jayden is failing at opening his pants, and he does it for him, Jayden dropping his hand slightly and tracing the outline of something hard with a single finger. 

Antonio shutters. 

Jayden finally meets his eyes, and this time he smiles before he leans forward to recapture Antonio’s mouth. Antonio lets him, presses forward to start backing him into the bedroom, because if this is permission, if this is going to happen, it’s going to happen right. 

He slips a hand down the back of Jayden’s pants on the way, though, unable to resist, and Jayden grins into their kiss. 

Antonio blindly opens the door, closes it behind them out of habit, pulling off his tennis shoes as they go. Jayden breaks them apart then so he can look down while he unties and pulls off his own shoes and socks, and Antonio rids himself of his ridiculously hot and clingy shirt while Jayden isn’t looking. 

It has the desired effect, because when Jayden looks up from his bowed over position he freezes for a moment before straightening and running his fingers down Antonio’s chest. Antonio lets out a slow breath at the contact, his whole body speeding up and his pulse ringing in his ears. 

It’s so loud that he has to stop and focus when Jayden looks at him questioningly, as he realizes he’s missed something he’s just been asked silently. 

_We can_ , Jayden’s voice seems to repeat, and then he gently shakes his head, uncertain, and says aloud, “Anything you, anything you want-”

“Yup,” Antonio agrees, shoving their mouths back together before Jayden can finish that sentence, barely holding himself together. 

He’s _wanted_ for so long, held back for so long, and as Jayden’s arms wrap around his torso and squeeze tight, Jayden letting out a gentle moan into his mouth, Antonio gets the impression he’s been wrong about Jayden’s lack of desire for physical affection. Jayden drags them backwards to the bed, sitting down and pulling Antonio on top of him, Antonio straddling him, and he rubs his hands up and down Antonio’s sides, kisses him fiercely. Very wrong, Antonio thinks again, attempting to shift Jayden’s own red shirt up and over his head, the two of them breaking apart to throw it to the side and then clinging back together almost violently. 

Antonio realizes suddenly that maybe Jayden has been holding himself back, too, that he’s wanted Antonio as much as Antonio has wanted him, but has been unable to let himself have. It makes him moan, and he brings his hands up to Jayden’s face as a hundred questions race through his mind in a blurred vision of realization and lust. 

“I didn’t catch any of that,” Jayden whispers as Antonio’s lips drop to his jaw. 

“It’s not important,” Antonio mumbles, and it isn’t, because he isn’t about to stop this now to do things with words. 

Jayden hums, digging his hands down into Antonio’s loose pants to grip at his ass and bring him closer, and Antonio sucks in a breathe and then bites down on Jayden’s shoulder, which makes Jayden twist his head to kiss him again. 

There are still way too many layers of clothes between them, and Antonio pushes Jayden down onto the bed in order to do something about it. As he hovers over him, his necklace hangs down, and Jayden reaches up to tug on it gently, a small smile breaking over his face. Antonio leans down to kiss Jayden’s chest, and then tugs his necklace away and pushes himself back up off the bed to rid himself of his jeans. 

He leaves his underwear on for the time being. 

Then he reaches forward to undo the button on Jayden’s pants, swallows in anticipation as he sees the bulge there, and he begins pulling down Jayden’s pants at the same time he realizes Jayden is going commando, and then he’s staring at a beautiful and naked and blushing Jayden sprawled out on his bed. 

It feels, for a brief moment, like the wind has been knocked out of him. Because he’s thought about Jayden like this, and wanted to have Jayden like this, but he is totally unprepared for the reality of it being so much better than any of his daydreams or fantasies. 

Jayden holds out his hand impatiently, which Antonio takes, blushing furiously himself. He lets Jayden pull him back over top of him, between Jayden’s legs, let’s Jayden’s hands work to push his underwear down to his knees as their eyes lock, their lips barely touching, the rest of them almost completely pressed together. 

“Antonio,” Jayden’s voice comes out light, barely there, but also amused, “I’m not a schoolgirl. Come on,” he prods, and Antonio can’t help it. His face bursts into a grin, and he presses his lips back against Jayden’s to hide it. 

He lowers himself down the rest of the way, so that their erect dicks press together, their legs entangle, and Jayden reaches up to run his hand through and then gently pull on Antonio’s hair. He stops holding back his voice, let’s little sentences run out of his mouth as Jayden pulls his head back and presses kisses to Antonio’s neck. 

Jayden arches his back, pushing up into Antonio and letting Antonio’s head fall down to his shoulder with a moan. Jayden ruts against him once, twice, three times before shivering and stilling, and Antonio reaches down out of instinct and pulls one of Jayden’s legs out and up to hook around his back. 

It creates a new kind of pressure, and it’s glorious, feeling skin pressed against skin, having Jayden’s lips on his mouth and his neck and his shoulder. They rock there together, building the friction between them, kissing and pressing and breathing loudly into each other’s ears, until Antonio’s foot slips on the carpet and Jayden starts shifting them to be fully up on the bed. 

It breaks the contact, but Antonio’s leg is tired from holding them there, and he gladly braces his knees on the soft cushion of his bed instead before lowing himself back between Jayden’s legs. 

Before he can get all the way down, Jayden reaches down between them and grabs onto his own cock, stroking it a few times. Antonio reaches down and bats his hand away, reprimands Jayden briefly in his mind but he isn’t sure it comes across clearly. 

Instead, he brings his own hand to Jayden, drops himself further down the bed to press kisses to Jayden’s hip bones as he strokes him. Jayden reached blindly for Antonio’s head, running fingers through Antonio’s hair, his head thrown back on the pillows. Antonio can see a vein pulsing in Jayden’s neck from where he is, and while he wants to crawl back up there and suck on it, there’s something closer to suck on. 

He disentangles Jayden’s hand from his hair and laces their fingers together before loosening his grip and pressing a kiss to the side of Jayden’s dick. Jayden lets out a strangled noise from above him, like he wasn’t expecting that, and it makes Antonio want to do more. 

So he does. He quickly, wraps his lips around Jayden’s tip, Jayden’s grip tightening on their joined hands, and he licks and sucks and makes Jayden writhe beneath him. It’s an absolutely amazing power to have, being able to make Jayden buck and groan and frantically run his free hand over his face. Antonio might go a little bit power crazy with it. 

He sucks and strokes Jayden like he’s always wanted to, and he eventually has to bring his hand away from Jayden’s dick to his own, which is leaking onto the bedspread. He presses the slickness between his fingers and rubs it over himself, stroking himself hard. 

Jayden lets out a louder noise, and starts tugging on their joined hands. “Come ‘ere, please,” he whimpers, and all Antonio can do is obey. He sucks hard once more before letting go, and let’s Jayden drag him back up the bed. 

Jayden presses their mouths together, no concern for where Antonio’s mouth has just been, and one hand rests on Antonio’s shoulder while the other finds its way down to Antonio’s ass, pulling them together hard. Jayden’s still wet cock presses against Antonio’s, and it’s almost too much for him as he grinds down. He has to break away from Jayden’s mouth to breathe, and Jayden bucks up into him until they find a rhythm, quick and fast and filthy. 

Jayden’s face tightens, and Antonio presses a kiss to his cheek as he comes, slickness shooting between them, Jayden crying out softly, his fingers digging into Antonio’s shoulder. When Jayden’s hips slow, Antonio pulls back, reaches his hand down to continue the pace as he feels his stomach dropping. 

Then he feels Jayden’s hand close over his, and he lets out a low moan as they jerk him off together in the silence until he’s adding his own cum to Jayden’s chest and stomach. His legs completely give out, and he collapses beside Jayden on the bed, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. 

Jayden, having partially recovered from his own orgasm, strokes his hair and presses kisses to his temple, until Antonio can turn his head and kiss him back gently. 

His heartbeat calms down, and his stomach loosens, allowing him to move slightly. He shifts his leg off of Jayden’s, turns, and lays his arm across Jayden’s chest, not even caring when it lands on their drying semen. Because it’s theirs, together, and they are both sweaty and covered but neither of them is going anywhere right now. 

He must start to pass out, because what wakes him is Jayden moving, struggling to pull the blanket over them, and Antonio shifts to turn out the lamp on the bedside table, flushing the room into darkness before he feels Jayden’s hands pulls him back towards him. 

He winds up with his head resting on Jayden’s shoulder, his face nuzzled into Jayden’s neck, and Jayden’s hand on his hair, gently petting it. 

He thinks briefly that he’s a lot more tired than Jayden, that Jayden might wait until he is asleep and try to leave, and he tiredly throws a leg across Jayden’s thighs to try and weigh him down. 

It’s like Jayden knows what he’s doing, because he lets out a puff of amused air. “Relax,” he whispers to Antonio’s forehead, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

_Better not_ , Antonio thinks at him, and he feels Jayden’s hand fumble for his under the blanket. Their hands clasp together, and Jayden kisses his forehead, and then Antonio let’s himself drift off to sleep, content in the fact that at least for tonight they are together, will be together in the morning, want to be together for the rest of their lives. 

He falls asleep to dreams of Jayden in a white tuxedo, to rose petals scatted beneath his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I asked for cake along with my blame, and then Akume accidentally made me write food porn. This scene takes place in Chapter 5.

Jayden has made him chocolate. Jayden has made him _chocolate_. 

The thought echoes in Antonio’s mind gleefully as he kisses Jayden lightly through his smile, small peck after small peck, Jayden’s hand coming up to rest on Antonio’s neck. 

Antonio is about to set the little box full of chocolate cake down so he can wrap himself around Jayden appropriately, but a thought occurs to him and the glee bubbles in his stomach and he lets out a little giggle. 

Jayden pulls away with a small smile. “What?” 

Antonio shakes his head, disentangles himself from Jayden to inspect the cake again. 

He opens the box, looks at the creamy frosting and the sticky caramel syrup drizzled over top, the thick chocolate cake underneath looking moist and sweet. He licks his lips, and looks up at Jayden. 

“Can you stay a while?” Antonio asks hopefully. 

Jayden’s face goes from curious to happy and relieved very quickly, and his lips lift up in a smile as he nods. 

“Good,” Antonio says, and he reaches over to kiss Jayden again before turning and walking towards the bedroom, hoping Jayden will follow. 

He does, and either because he’d observed Antonio doing it before or because of his own self consciousness, he closes the bedroom door behind them. Antonio sets the open box of cake on the edge of the bed, and then goes back over to Jayden, who is waiting with his hands in his pockets. He slinks his arms around Jayden’s middle, pulls his close, presses their foreheads together for a moment before he does anything else, and he waits for Jayden’s arms to come up to his shoulders. 

Jayden’s fingers run up his arms lightly, making him shiver, and he presses their lips together, loses himself in Jayden’s happy and fulfilling kiss and almost forgets his other plan entirely. 

Jayden’s fingers find his neck, work their way into his fluffy hair, where they massage and play as Antonio shifts his hands to get under Jayden’s shirt. He runs his hands against Jayden’s smooth back, up and down his spine, around to his chiseled stomach and chest, and he gently pulls the shirt up until they break apart for Antonio to lift it off him. 

“Antonio,” Jayden says as Antonio shucks his own shirt off, “I’m not good at…” Jayden gestures, “This.” 

Antonio makes a ridiculous noise with his lips. “Shut up,” he tells Jayden, reaching down to tug at Jayden’s jeans to pull him closer to the bed and slipping his fingers just over the edge, “You’re perfect.” 

Jayden blushes, but he still looks like he wants to object, to say something silly, like Antonio doesn’t already know all the things Jayden can’t say. He backs himself to the bed and pulls Jayden close again, leaving his fingers at the edge of Jayden’s pants playfully, kisses Jayden lightly, and backs onto the bed. 

Jayden follows him without more objection, let’s Antonio pull his down on top of him and kiss him. Antonio’s fingers glide against Jayden’s jaw, both of his hands coming up to cup Jayden’s face as they kiss. Jayden pulls back just slightly and pauses, his head tilting as he seems to consider what to do next. Antonio is about to open his mouth to make a joke, but then Jayden’s hand moves and is suddenly on top of the bulge in Antonio’s pants, pressing lightly, his thumb gently moving back and forth, and Antonio tosses his head back at the rush of being touched without hesitation. 

Jayden leans in and presses lips to his neck, timid, gentle kisses that burn Antonio’s skin. Antonio maybe bucks up a little too eagerly into Jayden’s hand, but if anything it seems to encourage Jayden, who kisses and sucks his way down to Antonio’s chest. 

His hand keeps massaging Antonio through his jeans, and as Antonio gets used to the sensation (who is he kidding he’ll never be _used_ to it), he gets enough brain power back to say, “I had plans you know, ah, for you.” 

Jayden stills, lifting his head. He opens his mouth, says, “Oh, did-”

“Oh, fuck no, don’t stop,” Antonio says frantically, and Jayden lets out a small surprised laugh and ducks his head, his hand returning to its previous activity and his amused breath ghosting over Antonio’s nipple. 

Antonio lets out a strangled noise that makes Jayden look up again, his face questioning. Antonio has nothing to say to it, wonders what Jayden will do without instruction. 

His head bobs down, and then there are lips gently sucking at his nipple, and Antonio gasps in a breath and breathes it out in a shuddery laugh. Jayden keeps at it for a moment, before pulling back and kissing his way further down Antonio’s chest. When he reaches his stomach he sits back a bit, bringing his other hand to Antonio’s pants and rubbing Antonio’s rock hard erection some more with both thumbs. 

Antonio squirms, grins. “I’m just saying,” he says, taking a hand above his head to indicate the little box, “The cake it right there, if you want.” 

Jayden’s brow furrows, like he can’t understand why Antonio is bringing up the cake right now. Antonio grins, rubs one hand over his face, embarrassed and aroused. 

When he opens his eyes again, something has changed on Jayden’s face, and now he looks amused by also surprised. “Oh, you mean,” Jayden says, his eyes darting between the cake and Antonio’s face. 

Too fast for him, Antonio thinks, amused, and he reaches out for Jayden’s arm reassuringly. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he says, but Jayden’s eyes are still contemplating the box of cake. 

“We’ll see,” he says, offering a very small smirk, and Antonio’s stomach does a silly little flip of anticipation. 

Then both of Jayden’s hands have stopped rubbing him, and instead are undoing the button and zipper on his pants. Antonio holds his breath as Jayden takes him out of his pants like he’s a porcelain doll, and then lifts and squirms to get the pants and underwear down further. 

It’s not really graceful, but Jayden doesn’t seem to care, and he’s shifting Antonio further back onto the bed so he can get comfortable himself, and Antonio does as he’s told. 

Jayden reaches for him, making Antonio moan before he even touches him, and Jayden has to pause to laugh. 

“I know, I know,” Antonio tells him, grinning himself, “I’m terribly easy, sorry, you’ve completely wrecked me already.” 

Jayden blushes, and this time he doesn’t stop as noises come out of Antonio at his touch. 

It feels wonderful, but it is a little clumsy and endearing as Jayden tries to find a rhythm that works for them both. Antonio wonders, briefly, how often Jayden masturbates and what he thinks about, which just makes him giggle even more. 

Jayden is watching him with a fierce concentration, moving his hand up and down, caressing the tip, grinning when little bits of slick pre-cum come out of it. Occasionally Antonio will shift to try and make Jayden’s hand go the right way, and Jayden pays attention each time, never asking questions but obviously taking notes. 

It’s like this is a new skill he’s trying desperately to be good at, and Antonio wants to reassure and praise as much as he can, but his tongue’s ability to speak has left him at this point, and he just really, really wants Jayden’s mouth around him. 

He has his eyes closed when Jayden stops abruptly, and he leans over Antonio so that Antonio thinks he’s coming to kiss him, but instead he hears the rustle of the little cake box opening and opens his eyes in surprise. 

Jayden is coming back, his fingers dipped in whip cream and caramel. He licks one to keep it from dripping over Antonio’s chest, his long, thick tongue doing things to Antonio that Jayden has no idea about. He looks down, and there must be something on Antonio’s face, because Jayden bends down to kiss him a few times. Maybe he’s trying to reassure himself, Antonio doesn’t know, but he tastes like caramel and Antonio licks his lips deliciously after Jayden pulls away. 

Jayden’s fingers glide the sugary wetness down Antonio’s dick, from head to base, and Antonio makes a little whimper at the coldness. But then Jayden’s head goes down, and his tongue licks up Antonio’s side the same way it had up Jayden’s fingers, and Antonio’s eyes roll back into his head at the sensation. 

He blabbers out a few curse words of pure elation in Spanish, feels Jayden laugh against his dick and tries to control himself because he want to come right now, and he doesn’t want to do it without warning Jayden first. 

But then Jayden takes him into his mouth in full, the wet, hotness of it making Antonio writhe, and he reaches down a hand to run through Jayden’s hair, gently pressing on the back of his head to guide his rhythm. 

Jayden pulls away once or twice for more cake, each time coming back and seeming a little more confident, a little more assured than Antonio likes this. At one point, Antonio can’t stand it, and he pulls Jayden up to kiss him, the sweetness on Jayden’s lips making him buck up into Jayden’s own pants which he is still inexplicably wearing. He reaches down to fumble with Jayden’s button, but Jayden gets the point as they kiss and reaches down himself, pushing his pants down and kicking them off, pressing himself against Antonio’s own sticky and sugary groin, giving Antonio something to thrust against as they kiss. 

Jayden reaches down, takes them both in his hand and strokes, and Antonio breathes out hard against his cheek. 

“Whenever you want,” Jayden tell him, quietly whispering in his ear. 

Antonio nods, let’s Jayden sit up and back. Jayden takes Antonio firmly in his hand again and quickens his pace, trying to get Antonio all the way there. Antonio wants to come, is straining and is so fucking ready, but Jayden’s pace is just off enough that Antonio reaches down and clasps his own hand over Jayden’s. 

Jayden stops, uncertain, but Antonio just nods, guides Jayden’s hand with his own, and Jayden bends down to blow a hot breathe against Antonio’s dick and quickly suck on the tip. 

Antonio makes a noise of warning, and Jayden sits back, and he squeezes his eyes shut as hot liquid covers his and Jayden’s hands. He shudders and quivers to a screeching halt, his heart pounding its way out of his chest like a jackhammer. 

Antonio makes a couple of intense, hot noises, and then Jayden is next to him, gently lipping at his mouth. Antonio whines, wanting to reciprocate but silently begging for a few moments to rest. 

“It’s okay,” Jayden says as he lies next to Antonio, who is still gasping, and strokes his cheek, “I’m good. Take your time.” 

Antonio grins, shivers a little in the aftermath, and he turns his head. “Give me twenty seconds,” he says happily, and Jayden just grins. Antonio kisses his fingers and tries to breathe. 

When Antonio does sit up, he reaches over and shoves a small bite of the cake in his mouth to give him some sugary energy, and then he’s pushing Jayden onto his back, tucking himself down on the bed between Jayden’s legs, enjoying the sharp intakes of breath from Jayden as he starts sucking him maybe a little too enthusiastically in his euphoria. 

Jayden bucks suddenly at the heat and the pressure, the head of his dick bumping into Antonio’s throat, and a strangled moan coming out of his mouth. It turns Antonio on, the idea that Jayden can’t help himself, that he’s so out of control under Antonio that he wants to fuck up into his mouth, and Antonio thinks he wouldn’t mind, not after his own ridiculously hard orgasm. 

He doesn’t want Jayden to hold back with him. He wants him to be able to let go, to have what he wants, and god, Antonio thinks, he wants to be what Jayden wants all the time. 

He repeats the movement of his tongue that had caused Jayden to buck before, adds an extra bit of sucking, and when Jayden does buck his hips up Antonio pushes a hand under him to grab his ass and squeeze it. 

He encourages Jayden to keep thrusting with his hand, and when Jayden still seems to be holding back he lets the words _I want you to_ ghost across his mind and into Jayden’s. Jayden lifts his head, looks down at him with wide eyes and a beautiful sound escapes his mouth. 

He presses Jayden’s ass again, and this time Jayden lets go with him, bucks up with a fervor, and together they find a rhythm as Jayden helplessly writhes beneath him and Antonio enjoys every minute of it. 

Jayden’s breathing gets tight, and he isn’t even hitting the bed now as he fucks up into Antonio’s mouth with wild abandon, making Antonio moan around him and suck his harder. Jayden comes without warning, his hips suddenly stilling in the air, a foot off the bed, and Antonio sucks and swallows it down, amused when a small amount escapes his mouth at the corner because there is so much. 

It’s salty and coarse, but Antonio doesn’t mind, and makes sure Jayden knows it.  
Jayden’s hips fall back onto the bed and he mumbles something Antonio can’t make out, so Antonio ignores it for now and goes to wipe his mouth. He wipes at the small bit of semen in the corner with his thumb, and then sticks it into his mouth and sucks it, making sure Jayden watches. 

He reaches over to what’s left of the cake, takes a small bit of it in his fingers and plucks it into his mouth to even out the sour taste there, and then he rests his head on Jayden’s hip, watching Jayden’s dick go limp against his stomach. 

Jayden’s hand eventually finds his hair, pets it gently, and Antonio works up the strength to push himself back up the bed to cuddle with a large, heaping sigh. He ends up on his back, sprawled out hopelessly, but Jayden doesn’t seem to mind and he curls into Antonio’s side, nuzzling his face into Antonio’s neck, wrapping his arms and leg around him. 

Antonio wraps his arms around Jayden and squeezes lightly before letting out a long slow breathe. 

“You’re really good at all this,” Jayden says after a short while, his breath tickling Antonio’s neck. 

There’s something in his voice that sounds almost sad as he says it, and it makes Antonio smile. “I may have watched a few instructional videos,” Antonio teases, stroking Jayden’s arm happily, “And I read a lot of gay literature as a teen.” 

Jayden’s face is too pressed into his neck to see, but it feels like he’s grinning as he says, “You learned all that from books?” 

Antonio grins, turns his head slightly to kiss at Jayden’s hair. “Never been anyone but you, mi amour,” Antonio tells him gently, and then grins, “I mean it’s the same hardware, right? Masturbation goes a long way in the teaching technique.”

Jayden sighs gently at him and presses a kiss to Antonio’s neck before pulling away enough that Antonio can get at his mouth. Antonio squeezes him gleefully again as they kiss, amused at the relief that comes off Jayden, endeared by the thought that Jayden was jealous of a person who may or may not have existed. 

“I’ll learn,” Jayden promises, in-between kisses. 

_Yes you will_ , Antonio agrees silently, smiling into the kisses. 

When they pull apart, Antonio shifts his leg and draws the cake box up closer to them, enough that he can reach down with his arm and pull it up. 

“Cake left,” Antonio teases, and Jayden smiles, runs a hand over his face. 

Antonio takes the last small bite of cake and puts it just barely in his mouth, allowing it to balance as he turns his head and offers the cake-y kiss to Jayden. 

Jayden grins, but he does lean forward and take some of the cake into his own mouth, both chewing and finding a way to press his lips to Antonio’s. It’s messy, but the cake and their spunk has already made enough of a mess that Antonio doesn’t care, and they dissolve into giggles and kisses, pressing the rest of the cake into the mouths with each other’s fingers. 

Jayden licks Antonio’s fingers seductively, and Antonio shoots him a look. _Something tells me you are a fast learner_ , he whispers into Jayden’s mind, and Jayden laughs and turns his face away, hiding his blush. 

“How annoyed would Clawzord or Lightzord be if we asked them to come turn off the light?” Jayden wonders after a moment, and Antonio giggles. 

“I’ll get it,” he says, amused, and he disentangles himself from Jayden and their sticky sheets to find the lamp switch. 

The room goes mostly dark, save for the afternoon light coming in through the curtains. But Antonio doesn’t even care that it isn’t late. He has a feeling they’ll only be asleep for a short while, anyway, before this starts up again, and he amusedly crawls back into bed and wraps himself around Jayden again. 

Jayden kisses him again, sleepily and honest, and Antonio presses his head into Jayden’s shoulder after and makes a mental note to buy some chocolate syrup and whip cream.

You know, just in case.


End file.
